


Wake Up and Smell the Coffee

by TheMangosity



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, kairi drags him out of bed, riku likes extreme training exercises, sora doesn't want to get out of bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangosity/pseuds/TheMangosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora really did want Riku to help train him, but somehow waking up early in the morning was not something he was counting on having to do. Luckily Kairi is there to get his butt out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up and Smell the Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> _I posted this to FanFiction.Net on 8-29-2014._
> 
> I wrote this for the prompt "Rise Up" at the kh-drabble community on LiveJournal. It made me think of the phrase "Wake up and smell the coffee," and then I came up with this. Enjoy!

When Sora first asked Riku to help train him and Kairi, he thought it was a great idea. Yen Sid was willing to conjure up a little islet off the eastern side of his world, fully equipped with a training ground and living quarters, and it would be a great opportunity for all of them to brush up on their skills. Or to learn how you even begin to summon a keyblade, in Kairi's case.

However, now that Kairi is standing over his bed and yanking the blankets off of him, Sora is starting to have second thoughts.

"It's time to get up," she practically shouts, a wide grin spread across her face. "It's 8AM sharp and you promised you'd show me how to do the thing where you bring lightning out of the sky with all the confetti."

Sora groans and curls further into the sheets, hissing loudly as Kairi pulls open the thick yellow curtains.

"Come on, you lazy bum. Wake up and smell the coffee."

"I don't drink coffee," Sora mumbles, and Kairi nods with an understanding smile.

"That's probably for the best. We don't need you bouncing off the topiary." As Sora contemplates going back to sleep and giving up on the entire operation, Kairi crosses her arms and says slyly, "You know, Riku's already awake and warming up at the training grounds."

Sora gives another long groan, but it looks like Kairi's appeal to his competitive side has worked. He finally sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed, muttering a quick, "He's probably been awake for the past three hours."

"He's only been awake for two hours, but that's beside the point. Now get up so we can start. Riku says he has a lot of great exercises planned for today." Sora looks out the large window that offers a crystal-clear view over the training grounds, where Riku is standing in the middle of a circle of vertical flaming logs. He thinks that he is possibly going to regret asking Riku to train him.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Sora. Thanks for reading!


End file.
